Country Love
by My.Life.Belongs.To.You
Summary: In a world of money and best friends, what will Bella Swan do when Edward Cullen a long lost friend of her own friends is coming to live with her and her father? Will Edward be an annoying country boy, or a sweet ,loving normal guy from Texas? ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1: New Appearance

Country Love.

Chapter 1. New appearance...

I am a Twilight disclaimer. I do not own Edward... Oh well. Hope you like it!!! Let's begin.

Bella's POV-

I woke up at five-thirty and thought that I just might as well get up and get ready for the day ahead of me. Hi, my name is Bella Swan and I live in the hills and mountains of a small town called Forks, Washington. Even though I say it is small it has a very big population. Anyway, I am always hanging out with all of my closest friends which would be: Alice, Rosalie, Jasper,Emmett, Ben and Angela. They are all very great friends even though I hate going shopping with Alice and Rose, I do not like it when Emmett makes fun of me, though I have gotten used to it. But as for Jasper and Angela they have nothing that I really dislike, they are just always there if I need them. Okay so let me tell you the couples. Of course Emmett and Rosalie are dating, it's like Rose is the flame and Emmett is the fire wood, when you put them together you get a very warm fire. Jasper and Alice are another couple, this is my appearance for them. Alice is like coke, she is all bubbly all the time, Jasper would be the ice cream you would put with the coke for a float. When you put those two together there is a bunch of happy, bubbly fizz. Angela on the other hand is dating Ben, Angela would be the beautiful flower on top of the long stem which would be Ben, he is the one who holds her up and makes her grow and whole. They are all three very cute couples, which leads to me. I have no other half, to be truthful I need no one to hold me up, or make me whole, Alice, Rose, and Angela all say that I am independent. I have only had one major crush, but that was in seventh grade, I was only twelve. My crush was on a boy named Jacob Black, he was a very nice person. We went to prom together and then that was it. He left to live with his Aunt and Uncle for a while and I have not seen him sense. I am seventeen if you were wondering, and I live with my careless father Charlie, who if I may mention it is filthy rich. We live about ten minutes out into the forest in a huge two story mansion. My mother and father never divorced, but my mom did die when I was thirteen. She got killed by a crazy, drunk driver and I really miss her. She was a very caring and loving person, all of my friends loved her. When she passed away it was very hard for Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Ben and Angela, as well as for me. I have recovered a lot from it though, it still hurts. 'Well time to get up, I guess.' I thought to myself while getting out of my very warm and comfortable bed. I quickly ran to the shower after looking at my alarm clock and reading "6:15" I was going to be late if I did not hurry up. After getting out of the shower I put on an aeropostale long sleeve 'v' neck and a pair of blue jeans to match along with some blue, black and white sneakers. It took me thirty minutes to fix my hair and put on my make-up. I grabbed my bag and jacket and practically ran down the flight of stairs, as fast as my clumsy self could handle. When I got down stairs I was met with Charlie sitting down at the big kitchen table. Molly one of or many maids, serving him breakfast. I walked over to the table and sat down.

"Good morning, Bella. Would you like some breakfast?" Molly asked while pouring some OJ into a glass and sitting it infront of me.

"Morning Moll, yes I would like some breakfast, please." Molly nodded her head and I smiled at her before she left for the kitchen.

"Morning Bells. How was your night?" My dad asked as he looked over at me.

"Morning dad."I said before taking a drink of my OJ. "My night was very peaceful. So how is work going?" I asked trying to make small talk.

He took a sip of his steaming cup of coffee. "Work is very good. I have heard some very good news. Do you have time to listen?" He asked smiling. 'Ooh this must be something very good' I thought as I shook my head 'yes'. Charlie smiled even wider, if that were possible. "My friend Carlisle has a son, I think he is your age, but anyway Carlisle says that Edward has been having some problems with school and just pretty much life it's self. So he was wondering...." He cut his sentence. "If maybe we could keep Edward for awhile. That is if it would be okay with you, I told Carlisle that we had plenty of room and also that you were very cooperative with stuff like this." Charlie smiled very widely. A boy, my age, coming to stay with... us?

"So, like what is wrong exsactly with Edwards 'life'?" I asked perenthisising life with my index fingers.

Charlie's smile faded. "Well everyone at Edward's school in Texas, kept making fun of him and he just got sick of it. So Carlisle and Esme decided to have him transfer schools. Well he did, but unfortunately it did not help any, so Edward started to take drugs and drink away from home and school. But thank god Carlisle found out only a few months after and Edward got expelled from school because the person selling him the drugs was from his school, so he told and Edward got kicked out. That was last year, this year Esme has tried to home school him, but he apparently does not want her to. Carlisle thought that maybe we could try to straighten him out, well mostly you." The last part he whispered under his breath. Wow this guy sounds like he has had a pretty shitty life. I thought as I pictured in my mind what had happened to Edward.

So Carlisle was pretty much depending on me to turn his son's life around. Very brave move, but why us? Molly was the one who pulled me away from my thoughts.

"Here you go Bella. Sorry it took longer than usual, sweetie." Molly apologised.

"No Moll, it is perfectly fine. Thank you very much." I said before digging into my food. Molly left after asking if we needed anything elts. I finished eating and then got up from the table.

"Bella." My father said when he also got up. I looked up at him putting my bag on my shoulder.

"Yes dad?" I already knew what he was going to ask but I was being polite.

"Will you think about what we talked about and then please give me an answer by tonight?" I nodded a 'yes' to him and then he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I hugged him back and then he said," I love you Bells." I smiled and then said," I love you too dad."

Then he let me go and smiled. "I better got going to work, now. Have a good day sweetie."

"You too dad. See you later. Love you!" I yelled while running out the door. I quickly pulled on my jacket and pulled out my umbrella from my bag. It was raining, pouring, but what can I say? It's Forks. I ran out to my little slug bug, it was blue, one of my many favorite colors. 'Edward' I thought while turning on my car. I wonder what Edward looks like. What will he smell like? I was lost in my thoughts for a few minutes until the radio caught my attention. It was 'Blush, by Plumb' I turned it up and started to sing along.

I pulled up into the school parking lot where people were starting to crowed up at. And the only thing I could think was: Damn this is going to be a long day.

**********************************************************************************

My first half of the day went very well, only I hadn't seen any of my friends yet. It was lunch time and I was on my way to the cafeteria when I felt two big strong arms wrap around me from behind. I froze before hearing a big boom of laughter from whoever was hugging me. "Emmett!" I squealed. I smiled then turned around in his arms and threw my arms around Emmett. "Hey Bells!" He practically yelled. "Were have you been all day? Huh?" He asked while squeezing the life out of me.

"Emmett... can't.......breath here.." I barely said. Emmett jumped and quickly let me go.

"Oops! Sorry Bells." I smiled which made Emmett smile right back.

"Where is everyone elts?" I wondered. Emmett's face fell.

"Well, Rose is sick with the flue. Alice is with Rose and Angela. Angela is also sick. Jasper and Ben should be around here somewhere but only God knows were."

I smiled at my big teddy bear like friend.

"Well then sense we cannot find everyone elts, wanna go to lunch? I'm starving."

Emmett smiled at my reaction, I rubbed my belly and in response my stomach growled. We both laughed and then made our way to the cafeteria. I wonder why Alice didn't call or even someone elts, and atleast tell me that my friends were sick.

"So what's been up at your house, Bells?" I thought that now was as good a time to tell Emmett as ever. So I took a drink of water and explained what was going on at home and who was probably coming in for a visit.

"Edward? You mean as in Edward Cullen?" Emmett asked with disbelief in his tone. I nodded my head, while Emmett just sat there stunned.

"Do you know him, Em?" that took Emmett out of his trance. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah I did know him. I used to be his friend in kindergarten, three years after kindergarten the Cullen's moved to Texas. Me and Eddie were tight. I haven't seen him in nine years. So did you say that he was coming in?" He asked taking a bite of his food.

"My dad said that I needed to think about it and have an answer by tonight. of course I have no idea when he is going to come in. But I would have to say that my answer is, yes. I mean if it is to help someone elts then I am all for it." Emmett smiled at this.

" Well then why don't you just call Charlie right now and tell him. Because I'd say that the sooner you tell him, then the sooner Edward will be coming in." Emmett then smiled and chuckled. Before saying," I think you will like Edward.. alot, he just might be your fate and you just might get lucky."

I laughed, just as Jasper and Ben walked up to the table me and Emmet were sitting at.

"Care to share?" Jasper asked while sitting his tray on the table and then sitting down.

"Yeah sure." Emmett said casually," Edward Cullen is having some problems so Carlisle wants to send him to Charlie's and our precious Bella's for a while. So I think he is coming in here soon, Jazz. I just got through telling Bells that she will like Eddie quite allot. Questions, anybody?" Emmett finished. Jasper just sat there just as stunned as Emmett had been a few minutes before. Was Edward a criminal or something? Even Ben seemed to look stunned, Oh well I'll live.

"Edward." Jasper said casually, as if he were just sitting infront of him. "I can't believe this. Nine years ago, shit, what does he look like now?" Jasper said under his breath.

"Dude, who knows. But your right it has been quite a while. What if we are to uncool for the Cullenator?" Ben asked, looking at Emmett. The Cullenator?? What the hell, is he a player? How long did they all keep in touch? I decided to ask.

" Did you all keep in touch with Edward for a while after he left? Was he a player?" I asked, all eyes were looking at me now. All three guys started laughing their heads off. I smirked at them, what was so funny anyway?

" What in the heck was so funny about that? I just asked two simple questions, and the least you could do is answer instead of laughing your stupid heads off. Assholes." I muttered the last part under my breath.

"Cullen....a.....p...player..?!" Emmett managed to say through laughing.

"Seriously. Edward is actually a nice person once you get to know him, Bells." Jasper said, now calm. I smiled, I really could not wait to meet Edward. I wondered if his parents had said anyhting about me, did he know me and then when I was that age I just didn't know him? So many questions yet no answers, that is none yet.

Just then the bell wrang and thank goodness we had all already ate very fast. Everyone was exiting the cafiteria and heading to their next class.

**********************************************************************************

The last bell finally wrang and everyone eagerly got up out of their seats to get out of the school. I walked through the very crowded hall way, but while walking I ran into someone. I almost fell down but I felt some strong arms encircle around my waist.

"Were do you think you are going?" asked a very familiar voice but I just could not think of the person it would be. At the moment my eyes were closed, then I opened them. To my surprise standing there in front of me his arms wrapped around me was Dylan Reese. He was one of the major hotties in the school. To be seen with him was like being seen with a movie star for some girls, but me and Dylan were pretty good friends. Even though I did kind of like him, but not enough just as a friend.

"Sorry about that, Dylan. Your just like walking into a brick wall." I smiled.

Dylan laughed a moment before letting me go and slightly blush. Which of course made me blush.

"Well, it was good seeing you again, Bella. We should get together and hang out more often, it's been a while." I nodded in agreement with his statement.

"I guess I need to get going. I was also good seeing you too, Dylan. Have a good day. You do have my number, right?" I asked and Dylan nodded his head.

"As long as you have not changed it lately." I shook my head. As if right on cue Emmett walked up and punched knuckles with Dylan, as did Jasper. I noticed Ben was not with them.

"Guy's were is Ben at?" Emmett looked at me from his conversation with Dylan.

"He is being the loving, kind, careful boyfriend he is and is going to see how the girls are doing so I and Jasper could come and look for you. You little hider." I smiled and giggled.

"Well anyway I have to go, but I'll see you guy's later."Dylan said while walking off and waving. We waved back before walking over to my locker.

AN-

Please R&R!!!! But if you did not like it please do not be nasty or say nasty things. :) thanks much!

Erica.. :)


	2. Chapter 2: New Arrival

Chapter 2. New Arrival...

I am a Twilight disclaimer. Yes I do not own Edward.. again..Oh Well

Let's begin were we left off at last time.

Cold Play- Viva La Vida

It had been two days after the talk with Charlie about Edward. Yes I had agreed to let Edward come and stay with us, even though I had no idea what he was like. All of my friends had encouraged me to agree with Charlie about Edward coming to stay for a that is exsactly what I did, when I came home Monday after school which was the day Charlie had asked me, I told him it was okay with me. Charlie had seemed pretty extatic about Edward coming to live with us for a while, but to tell the truth I was exactly the same way. Who knew what fate could bring, I mean from all that I have heard about Edward from my friends and various other people from school, he sounded...Hot. Yes I know that I have not even saw a picture of this guy yet but that is what I would picture him as looking like. Today was Wednesday also today at school had been pretty good except for my little run in with Lauren Malory and her stuck up bitchy friends.

Flashback..

I was just walking through the hallway with Rosalie, Alice and Angela. We were just talking about normal stuff like the latest fashions and stuff like that. When I spotted infront of us Lauren and her stupid little fluzy gang. Aparently Rose had found out too, because she started to whisper stuff under her breath. Alice and Angie just kept talking like nothing about Lauren pissed them off. With every step we took we got even closer to them and you could tell that Rose was pretty mad by just looking at them. When we were just about to pass by them the bitch herself had to talk. "Hey Isabella. Rose, Alice, and Angela." I glared at Lauren a second before turning to Rose, I saw that she really wanted to say something so I nuged her arm so she could speak.

A smile crept uppon her face before she spoke," What do you want bitch? Forget your locker combination in that small head of yours?" Alice, Angela and I giggled at Rose's comment. An increadulous look spread across Laurens' face and she just stood there for a minute. Then she did something she should have never done in her life, excpecially to Rose. She flipped her off, which of course just pissed Rose off even more. " Oh no she just didn't. She is soo totally going to regret doing that to Rose." Alice stated matter-o-factly.

Then the fight was on, Rose dropped her books on the floor and stalked over to Lauren and punched her square in the nose. Of course Lauren being the baby she was cried out in agony and one of the teachers must have heard her because Mrs. Peters' came rushing down the hall to see what was going on.

"What in the devil is going on here?!" She shreiked while going over to Laurens side. Then Rose spoke up again. "She was being the bitch she is and she got hit for it." By that time the crowed that had formed around us was starting to decrease.

Mrs. Peters' looked at Rosalie before saying," You go to the principles office now." Then Rose walked towards the office while the Alice, Angela and I walked out to our cars to go home.

End of Flashback

Now I was sitting with my dad in his little black 2009 Honda Acord. We were on our way to the airport to pick up Edward, I would finially get to see him for the first time. Even though we were just halfway there I was totaly exstatic. See we lived in Forks but the closest airport was in Seattle, WA, so that was were we would meet him at. It had been quiet most of the ride to the airport, so I was happy when we got there thirty minutes later. We got out of the car and walked into the entrance of the big airport today was a very good day because it wasn't that crowded. When we got to a row of seats we sat down my dad got back up a few minutes later and said," Bells do you want anything? I'm going to look a the incoming flights and see when the one from California is coming in."

"Sure dad, some water would be good." Charlie nodded his head once more before walking off into the crowed. The flight from California to Seattle was the one Edward was supposed to be on, but knowing that he was going to be on it was a whole different story.

About thirty minutes later my father came back with my water and two duffel bags.

"Here you go Bells, could you help me out with these?" Charlie asked while giving me a duffel bag. "Hey dad, if you want I can go on and take both of the bags out to the car. Are they Edwards?" Charlie nodded his head.

"Yeah their Edwards, he had to use the restroom. Would you please tke them out for me Bells? It would be a big help, and I'll just wait here for Edward." I nodded my head while grabbing the other bag and hefting it onto my right shoulder. Then I put my purse on my left shoulder and the other duffel bag in my left hand, and I walked out to the car. I put Edwards bags in the trunk of the car, but before I closed the trunk door I took a deep breath of what I assumed was Edwards scent. I was lost in my own dreamland when I heard some people talking while walking by me at the trunk of my dads car not moving, they must think that I' am crazy. So I shut the trunk and hopped into the backseat before reaching up into the front and putting the key into the ignition and turning it so the car would start. My favorite song was playing on the radio station that was on so I decided to turn it up. It was Cold Play, Viva La Vida, and I started to sing along to the lyrics.

'I used to rule the world cease it rise when I gave the word! Now in the morning I sweep alone Sweep the streets I used to own!'

'I used to roll the dice feel the fear in my enimies eyes!'Listen as the crowd would sing now the old king is dead long live the king!''One minute I held the key next the walls were closed on me!' and I kept singing and then it came to the course and I really got into the song then.

By then I was flopping my head around and my hair was pretty messy while I was pretending to play the violine. Then I heard a car door open and I froze in place.

"Bella, what are you listening to?" Charlie asked while getting into the car. Then I saw him, Edward Culen for the first time ever. No words could explain this guy, he was more like a greek God with messy bronze hair and the most beautiful emerald eyes in the world. Edward was far from hot he was more like sexy. Then my song ended and a new one came on, but Charlie had cut the volume down.

"So, Edward this is my daughter Bella. Bella this is Edward, Carlisle's son."

I had no words to say, because when those drowning green eyes looked back at me I lost all thoughts. Our eyes locked togather for what seemed like years, but I'm not complaining. Then he said," Hello Bella, How are you?" He held his hand out after he said those few words and I took his hand aimlessly. Then I said," Hi Edward, I'am doing great. What about you?" It took me a hell of a time just to say those few words to him without fainting. He had such a velvety smooth voice, it just made you want to kiss the lips that the words had rolled off of. "Well to tell you the truth I am very jet lagged. Very tierd, if you know were I' am coming from." I nodded my head. I sat back in the seat and listened to Charlie and Edwards conversation. "So how are your parents Edward?" Charlie asked while Edward raked his hand through his touseled hair. "Well mom is just her usual decorative self. She just got through with her latest project which was to re-decorate my piano room and our family room. So she is very happy now." Edward said with a small laugh." On the other hand dad is the usual Doctor he has always been. But he has been pretty buusy lately. We go golfing alot, he is pretty darn good." My dad nodded his head then asked, "So, you said your mother re-decorated your piano room. Right?" Edward nodded his head," So does that meen you play the piano?" Edward nodded his head again before saying, " Yes I have my own sound-proof room for my piano at home. I compose quite a lot of my very own music. Even though I quit there for a while I lost interest, and I have not set my hands on any keys in about two years." Now Edward was getting a little bit of and edge to his voice. "Oh okay, well if you ever have the need to do so we have a piano at our house. Neither I or Bella can play so feel free." Edward just nodded his head.

******************************************************************************

When we got home Edward had gotten out in quite a rush and had gotten his bags out of the trunk before standing on the porch patiently. Apparently he was not awed by our two story mansion, because he just had this mellow look on his face. I grabbed my purse and walked up to the porch and opened the door. I walked into the house with Edward hot on my heels and Charlie behind him. "Bells why don't you show Edward to his room upstairs?" I nodded my head and started to walk up the winding stairs. When we reached the top floor I opened the door to his room and walked inside again Edward followed close behind. "Here you are. This will be your room for the time that you are here. Tomorrow we will register you for school, school here starts at eight-thirty bathroom is right over there,"I pointed to the half cracked door." Your closet is the other door and my bedroom is right next to yours actually. As for Charlie's room it is downstairs. Anything elts?" I asked after my rambling about where everything was. "Um, yes." I smiled happy to tell him whatever he needed to know. " What will that be?" I asked.

"Can I please kiss you?" Okay I was totally not expecting that one. I mean what kind of questio is that?So I decided that I had probobly heard him wrong.

"What was that you asked me again?" Edward laughed and dropped his duffel bags to the ground before slowly walking over to me and whispering in my ear." Can I please kiss you, Bella?" His words made me shiver internally, and I just about melted in that instant. But before I could think anything elts Edward's lips came crushing down on my own. Our lips moved in sync with the others, it was like we were ment to be togather. Unfortunatly we had to break free from loss of breath. We just stood there in silence, Edward was the one to break the silence. "You don't know how long I have waited for you, Isabella Swan."

AN.

I hope that you liked it alot! I will try to get the next chapter out as

soon as possible! I love you all!

ERica.C.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. New Friends (Again)

Okay lets begin!

It's been a three days sense Edward just pretty much kissed me out of the blue, and I just haven't really felt very normal around him ever sense. I also think that my dad (Charlie) has caught on to something strange going on with me. At times like this is a big part where I just really wish my mother were still alive. I miss her pretty bad and going through growing up shit is pretty tough at times without a mother around, anymore that is. I know that my dad has tried to be both a mother/father figure ever sense mom died, but there is just nothing like your own mother. Anyway about I and Edward, ever sense that night things have just been so.. awkward. I mean I'm not mad at him or anything like that, it's just that it really confused me and makes me feel awkward. Ever scene his first day of school Edward hasn't been around much, which of course is a very good thing for me. It helps me escape those short awkward moments that I cannot stand. Just like the other day:

Flashback,

I was just in the kitchen fixing myself a snack so that Molly could take a break. (I always felt sorry for her, even though we treated her just like family. But I liked to get things for myself.) So anyway I was just standing there in the huge kitchen looking in the refrigerator for something to snack on when I heard feet padding on the floor. I turned around to find Edward there standing in the doorway looking at me from the corner of his green eyes. I looked at him for one more second before turning my head back to look into the refrigerator. A few minutes later I found what I wanted, strawberries and melted chocolate. My very favorite. So I pulled out the strawberries and then got the chocolate, I quickly got a bowl from the cabinet and poured the chocolate into it before putting it into the microwave. I really do not know what happened but the microwave started to make some funny noises and then before you know it the stupid thing has sparks flying inside of it and then it came to an abrupt stop. Smoke started to roll in the kitchen but before it could get any worse Edward was beside of me and he had the fire extinguisher and a rag in his hands. "What the hell Bella?! What did you put in there?" Edward asked in a not so sure voice. I rolled my eyes before Edward opened up the microwave door. Inside there was chocolate everywhere and there were burnt marks all over the top of the bow I had put the chocolate in. " I guess it was something that the microwave didn't like, obviously." Edward smirked and looked over at me. "What has been up with you lately? I mean it's like you feel weird around me. I just don't get it at all." He said in his country accent that I really loved to hear. Again I rolled my eyes and looked at him with a slight smile. "It is none of your business at all." I grabbed my strawberries and then got some sugar before making my way up to my room. I wasn't mad at him I was just very frustrated.

End Flashback.

Ever sense that little moment with Edward I have tried my very best to avoid him , but then every time I try to avoid him he somehow shows up. It is very frustrating and weird. Anyway tonight Alice asked me if I would want to spend the night over at her house and I immediately agreed. So after packing my overnight bag I headed down the steps to tell Charlie were I would be at. As I walked into the hallway leading to his room I heard muffled laughter. I made my way down the long hallway and then I knocked on his door lightly. "Dad? I need to tell you something." I said as I heard some more laughter, then the door opened and I saw Edward and my father standing in front of me."Sorry Bells, what do you want now?" Charlie asked me sweetly. " Uh.. I 'am going to spend the night over at Alice's tonight, Dad. If that's alright, that is." Charlie smiled and said," Yeah sure Bella. Have fun and tell Alice and the rest of them that I said 'Hello'" I nodded my head and started my way back down the hallway when I heard Edward say," Nice daughter you have there Charlie. Any boy would die to date her." Charlie grew silent and then said," Now Don't you get any ideas Edward. She's my baby girl, and I do not want anyone hurting her." There it was Charlie was letting the Fatherly side of him come out on Edward. Then I froze when I heard Edward say these few words." If I had a chance with her I would swear that I would never break up with her, not even if hell froze over." I cringed inwardly at the thought of dating Edward. That was really the last thing I heard before half running out of the door. I mean it wasn't that I was not attracted to Edward, hell I was very attracted to him but everything was very awkward. thank the Lord above that I was spending the night with Alice tonight! I would have felt very weird around Edward tonight especially after what he said back at the house. When I got to Alice's house I quickly got out of the car and ran to the door. Alice's mother Katie was standing at the door ready to greet me and be a good hostess. Katie had always been a very sweet loving person and I loved the heck out of her. She was kind of like my other mother figure and she treated me as her own. I was on their front porch in no time when Katie enveloped me in a huge bear hug." Hello honey. How are you doing Bella,dear?" I smiled and then replied, " I am doing very good . How about you?" She let go of me and then said with a smile, " Oh Bella you know I prefer Katie. I think you do that just to play with me and I am doing tremendous! Come in now Alice is waiting for you upstairs in the movie room." Yes Alice had a huge movie room which was just like a movie theatre. "Okay. Thanks Kate! See you around." I said while walking up the steps and not to my surprise someone was coming down the steps but at the moment I didn't realize and I tripped over my own feet when I heard that person say," Whats up Bella?! It is good to see your face around here again." I literally just tripped over my own two stupid feet, but before I fell all the way to the ground two arms caught me. " I'm sorry I gave you such a fight Bells." Alice's brother Anthony apologized, I smiled and hugged him. Oh yeah did I mention Alice has an older brother? Well she does and he is dreamily hot! But I already love him he is like my best boy-friend.(A.N.!! Sorry I just came up with Anthony but he will be one of Bella's other BB F's!) Away from Alice, Anthony has dark brown long shaggy brown hair. His eyes are bright sky blue and he is quite tall. I was now standing up on my own and Anthony took my hand in his. "Come on before Alice comes and takes you away from me. I want to show you something." I nodded my head and followed Anthony up the stairs to his bedroom which was about fifty feet away from Alice's room. When Anthony had pulled me into his room he locked the door behind him. " What did you want to show me Anthony?" I asked with much curiosity. He smiled furiously before saying this, " I've been wanting to show you this for quite some time Bells." With those words lingering on his lips he crushed them down onto mine. This time I didn't even think, yeah Anthony was a year older than me but who cared anyway? Okay I have to confess something, I have had a secret crush on Anthony for about three years now. What can I say? The guys a hunk. Even though he is Alice's brother, I really do not think that it will bother her as long as I am happy she doesn't mind at all. So I know this sounds crazy but I started kissing him back, and that's not were it ends. About ten minutes later Anthony pulls away. " Oh I'm in heaven, but I'm going to go to hell when Alice figures out what just happened. But God Bella when you kiss like that I can't help myself." I frowned to myself. Anthony tried to kiss me this time but I couldn't do this, because every time I looked at Anthony I saw Edward. Even though things were weird with us right at this moment it was Edward I saw every time. ' What are you doing Bella?!' my mind butted in. I really had no freaking clue Anthony's mouth was centimeters from mine when I suddenly pushed him away and looked at his face. Pain, Rejection and passion. Without even knowing what to do my legs did the work, as clumsy as I am going down stairs running I didn't fall going down these steps. Thank God. By the time I got to the door there were tears running down my face, and I have no clue why. Something triggered of and I felt as if I was going berserk an crazy. I got into my truck and went to the only place I ever go alone to just get some peace and quiet. The place no one elts knows about, the place I can call my own. My meadow. It was about twenty minutes from the little dirt road that I was now on. I pushed my poor truck to the limit and when I was getting ready to stop it just turned itself off. Great now who knows how long I'll be out here without transportation? I just let it go and walked into the woods and then into my meadow, I sat down and just look around me. It was getting pretty late, but I really didn't care so I just sat there in the rain and cried for who knows how long. By myself, in my meadow, alone.

I think that I am going to do the next one from Edwards POV. So I hope you liked this one! R&R!! Thank you!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. The Problem

Okay so I hope you all liked the last chapter!. And I hope

that you like this one even more! might be a little fluff..maybe..

Any who Enjoy!!! This ones in Edward's POV!!

Edward's POV:

My first week in Forks has been pretty good I guess. I got to see some of my old middle school friends again. I also got to meet someone new and her name is Isabella Swan, aka Bella. The most beautiful creature in the whole entire universe, even though she doesn't think so, but I certainly do. At first before I met Bella I thought that she was going to be some kind of obnoxious, rich, bratty, slutty bitch. Of course who only cared about her body, clothes, hair and face. But Bella was so far from the other girls that I had met, she seemed to actually care about who you were and not that you were some kind of run around and good in bed man whore. She was also very simple, sweet, beautiful and going to be mine once she got over the awkward kiss that made her act all weird around me ever sense. I think that Charlie had caught on to something different about her in the last couple of days because I was just sitting in my room when I heard a knock on my door.

Flashback:

It was Thursday evening and I was just pretty much sitting on my bed with a magazine in my hand looking at all of the gossip that was going on about this new movie. I was sitting there just about ready to get up and take a shower before doing my homework. But I heard a knock on my door so I said, " Come in." I was so hoping it would be Bella to just come and run into my arms and tell me that she loved me or something in that category, but to my surprise it was Charlie. " Hey Edward, am I interrupting anything?" He asked in his very deep luring voice. " Um.. No Charlie you didn't I was just pretty much reading crap." It was true most of the stuff in magazines is just pure made up crap. Charlie chuckled before saying, " Well than I would like to talk to you about something. That is if you do not mind." Oh no, had Charlie found my secret stash of pot that I hid in my most secret place ever? Oh God I sure as hell hope not. " Okay then, what is it?" I asked a little annoyed. Okay yes Charlie did annoy me sometimes, I really didn't like his voice or the way he looked at me. But I had to try to be as nice as I could from mom's words. So that is what I am doing, for now that is. After I am here for a while longer I have a few tricks up my sleeve. (A.N.! Yes Edward is going to start getting a bit cocky now. Hope you are enjoying this!!)

So what if I was a bit of a druggie and had a huge anger problem, who gave a crap? Again back to reality. Charlie had now moved over to the little black love seat sofa with his head leaning back on the big leather cushion. The next words that came out of his mouth I didn't expect to hear. " What did you do to her Edward?" I looked up at him shocked, what was he talking about anyway? "What do you mean Charlie? Who are you talking about?" Okay so maybe I did know what he was talking about, Bella. But I really had no idea what he would do to me if I told him the truth. So practically I just sat there until he spoke again. "You know what I am talking about Edward Cullen. Now answer me like a man would." Okay now I was getting pretty pissed off but I wasn't going to throw a punch at the chief or talk back to him. He would totally kill me. " Well," I started, " I don't exactly know what is going on with your daughter or your life but I really could care less. So if you don't mind I would like to be alone." Well that is as far as I got because I swear Charlie hauled off and slapped the far out of me. And I'll tell you, it hurt like hell. But of course Charlie didn't like someone to backtalk him at all. But what can I say? I was mad as heck, and I was not going to go down without a fight. So of course with that much in mind I opened my eyes and looked Charlie square in the eyes and slapped him on the left cheek with my right hand. After a few minutes of cursing Charlie looked at me and scowled then he did something that I didn't like any more better. Charlie stared at me with an ice cold glare, then without moving a bit he said," You listen here son, I will not have you acting like this at all. I just will not tolerate it. I also do not appreciate you slapping me like you did.." Then I completely cut him off and said," Listen Charlie. Your. Not. My. Dad." Then I stalked off upstairs to my bedroom. I really didn't care what the Chief Police of Forks thought about what I said or who I was, I didn't give a shit.

End of Flashback

Now I of course was just sitting here on my bed thinking about going for a walk through the park for a while. I really wished that my father would have just sent me to a boot camp. 'Of course you don't ' the stupid voice inside of my head interrupted. 'Because if you wouldn't have came here you wouldn't have met Bella and come on now Eddie you know that you like her alot!' I just shook my head thinking that it would hopefully shut the stupid voice up in my head. "You know." I said out loud," I think I will go for a walk. Maybe it will shut up my bitchy mind." I mumbled the last part while standing and sliding on my shoes. 'Maybe I can even find some place to take a hit.' I thought silently walking down the stairs. Then I was off to the park. I was just walking down the street of course looking down at my stupid feet in awe for some stupid reason when I hit someone and we both fortunately fell. "What the hell, could you watch were your going?! That really hurt you fr.." But I had to stop there because right in front of my eyes was the most gorgeous woman in my whole life. "Look I'm sorry I wasn't looking were I was going. You know I could say the exact damn thing to you, you as..." She just had to look up didn't she? Well of course it wouldn't help she already hated me so much that it was hard for her to sit in the same room with me. There was a very long uncomfortable silence that lingered before she broke it saying, "What are you doing? I mean I..I should be going.." I frowned. She was still uncomfortable around me even though it had been quite some time. So as she started to walk away I grabbed a fistful of her shirt in my hand and she suddenly froze in place. Then I asked, " Bella, why are you so uncomfortable around me still? It's been weeks! Why?" I asked her as I turned her around to look me in the eyes. She just stood there though looking down at her feet. In total silence. I was getting annoyed but I knew that I couldn't possibly hurt her anymore much less yell or get mad at her. "Why?" I asked one more time before I took her into my arms and gave her a big bear hug before even thinking. " Edward. Let me go, now." Her voice was firm but very vulnerable in every way. She continued, " Are you some phsyco freak? You absolutely ruined everything for me! That was my first kiss!" She wailed, " I wanted it to be special, and you just want me to forgive you and act like it's all alright?!" I was a statue filled with regret, anger, lust and desire. In Bella's eyes I could see all of her own emotions flood across her eyes every second and what I saw amazed me. I saw Pain, anger, love, hatred, disappointment,lust and my favorite happiness. All in one set of very painful wet sobs. " Bella your happy, angry and beautiful all at the same exact time. I know I should ask you this and I will give you time to decide but would you consider going out to dinner with me one night? Soon? Just consider it. I'm also not asking for your forgiveness now either. But please think about it." The last thing I could remember was seeing her nod her head then she walked off. That simple gesture had made me a totally different guy in that very single moment and I was happy. Very happy.

Whoa! How come Bella shook her head yes?! Hahahaha you'll find out soon! Thanks for reading ppl! R &R Please! Thanks.........!!!!!

*ShArKgUrL09!!* p.s I know it was a bit Short but I promise to make the next one extra LARGE! lol bye.


End file.
